The present disclosure relates to a microscope system that uses a laser microscope or the like that obtains an image of a sample by scanning the sample with laser light and to an image data transfer method.
As a laser microscope, the following is known.
To a fluorescently labeled sample, laser light is collected from a light source through an objective lens as excitation light. At this time, by changing a direction of the excitation light emitted from the light source with a galvano mirror, an irradiated position with the excitation light is moved on a sample, and thus the sample is scanned. With the excitation light, a phosphor of the sample emits fluorescence. The fluorescence passes through a pin hole, a barrier filter, and the like formed at a confocal diaphragm and is guided to a photodetector. The photodetector converts detected fluorescence into an electrical signal and transmits the electrical signal to a control apparatus. The control apparatus generates an image of the sample from the electrical signal from the photodetector and displays the image on a display apparatus (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-003338).